


Into the Woods

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Dean and the reader stumble into a place they didn’t expect to find themselves; but they make the best of it.
Relationships: Dean & Reader, Dean & You, Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Into the Woods

“Move!” Dean shouted, giving her a shove out the door of the barn. “There’s too many!”

“Dean! No! We can--”

“Run goddammit!” Crashing into her from behind, he grabbed her shoulders, keeping her from eating dirt on their way into the nearby trees. In the space of a breath, she heard a chorus of angry shouting coming from behind them. In that moment it certainly sounded like more than the four monsters they were led to believe. A lot more. Deciding to fight about it later, she ran. Almost able to literally feel Dean on her heels. 

The cold air rushed past her as she bounced off a tree. Again, Dean caught her, dragging her along. “Come on baby, keep up.”

The voices faded as Dean zig zagged them through the dark. She could see bright light ahead, breaking up the thick forest darkness. She figured they were coming up to an intersection in the middle of the woods. They’d passed one not long before arriving at the nest. A moment later, the pair burst into a brightly lit clearing. But instead of a gas station like she expected, they found…

“Christmas lights?” She blinked in confusion. Turning to Dean who had stopped cold like she had, “It’s Christmas?!”

Turning his head slowly towards her, his face was comically puzzled. He shrugged. “I guess it is? “Where the hell are we?” Dean gripped her hand and tugged her towards the brightness. 

Looking around, she noticed a scattering of small cabins, all dripping with Christmas cheer. Elves, candy canes, lights, weird smiling creatures. Next, she noticed the line of cars snaking their way through the area. “We’re in a campground, I think. Some kind of drive through light show.”

“Lucky us.” Shrinking back from the traffic, they wove through the backs of the small buildings. The second one tested, Dean was able to push in through a window. She followed, the pair unseen. A quick look around proved that it must be a luxury cabin. Basically, a nice hotel room on stilts. “Look! Plumbing!” Dean called softly from a doorway at the back of the room. Next, she heard a toilet flush. 

“Great for you.” She sighed, dropping onto the couch. “I feel like we spend a lot of time running from nests with a shitload more monsters than we expect.” She looked up at the Dean-shaped shadow in front of her. She watched it shrug.

“I really can’t argue that point. You’re right.” He walked over to one of the windows, peeking out the blinds. “There’s got to be 70 cars that I can see from here.”

“How do we get out? Carjack someone?”

Turning back to her, he scoffed. “Please. We’ll just have to wait this out.” Before she could protest, he put his hands up, stopping her. “Look, those vamps aren’t going to come this far, not now. We can lay low until the place closes and then call Sam.”

She was already checking her phone. “Apparently, this is Santa’s Magical Christmas Jamboree Light Show.”

Dean raised his eyebrows, “Magical...what time is this over?”

“Nine.”

“It’s 6 now.” He sighed heavily, “Some time to kill. Wanna take a shower?”

“Are you serious?”

He raised his hands, shadows dancing down the walls in the headlights outside. “Wouldn’t hurt. We’ve got a nice big bathroom, plus, there’s a bed in the back room. I mean, we can’t turn on the lights. But, uh,” he licked his lips with a smirk “we can feel our way.”

Damn him. Damn him and his fucking green eyes and charm. Damn his handsome face, strong hands, and deft fingers that had her biting down on his shoulder as he fucked her against the shower wall. He moved his hips, stuffing her full of his cock at the same time his fingers were massaging her clit. “I’m gonna cum…” she whimpered against his skin. 

“Yeah?” he teased. “Already? You’re gonna cum for me like this?” He slowed his movements, dragging his dick out of her slowly, then pushing back in with extra strength, pushing her harder into the wall. He focused his thumb on her clit, making slow circles. 

“Yeah,” she whined. Her body gave a shudder as her orgasm neared. 

“Give it to me,” he growled softly, “Just don’t let the elves hear you.”

Burying her face in the crook of his neck, she gripped his shoulders. Soon she was lost in the tremors. When she went limp in his arms, he kissed her softly, withdrew and rinsed them both off. 

“Pretty good water pressure for a campground.” he mused, quickly toweling their skin. The air in the cabin was cool, but not uncomfortable. “Bed?”

“How much time before we can call Sam?”

“Tired of me?”

“Shut up.”

Checking his wrist, “almost 8. Plenty of time to make you moan and groan some more and maybe catch a nap before Sammy needs to know.”

“Plenty of time, huh?”

“Get in there.”

Dan hadn’t cum the whole time in the shower, and when he crawled in beside her, she reached down, finding him stiff, his hips jerking into her hand. “Again,” he begged.

Obliging, she pumped the shaft, enjoying the look of bliss on his face as he lay on his back, sprawled out, at her mercy. “You like that?”

Nodding, and licking his lips he replied, “Yeah, you know I do.” He arched up hard, lifting his ass off the bed. “Harder.” He grunted. “Squeeze me.”

She tightened her fist, obeying him. Soon he was gasping her name with every pass. “You wanna cum baby?”

“Kiss me,” he was panting heavily. 

She leaned close to his perfect lips. “Just one?”

One hand snatched the back of her head, gripping her hair, yanking her forward, the movement startling her but she didn’t stop moving her hand. “Kiss me before I yell so loud that Santa will pass over this town for generations.”


End file.
